


THE MOST AMAZING THING YOU'LL EVER EAT...OR SO SHE SAYS

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who (TV Movie 1996)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From 2009:</p><p>Eight and Grace in a souk. Eight disappears during an alarm clock hunt and Grace disillusions him about popcorn - which leads to an overdose...</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE MOST AMAZING THING YOU'LL EVER EAT...OR SO SHE SAYS

**Author's Note:**

> I like the bouncy one best.

They'd been exploring the souks all day. Grace was amazed at the things they'd found. She'd always loved going to street markets and street fairs and, from what she'd gathered, so did the Doctor. At the moment, they were at a stall selling all manner of alarm clocks. Grace felt she needed the practise. Alarm clocks just WEREN'T her strong suit. Even so, she decided against one that, at the selected time, reached out an "arm" and pinched the slug-a-bed in question. She was considering one that the Doctor, grinning wickedly, had passed her. It had sensors that would blow puffs of air into whatever open place it sensed-ears, noses, mouths or wherever, and would keep it up till the alarm was switched off. At least it was quiet, so she wouldn't go nearly deaf, then try to get revenge on it by going back to sleep. It was either that one or the one that dropped itself on the floor, then bounced up and down till it was caught and turned off. She'd be wide-awake just laughing at the thing. She was about to ask the Doctor which one he preferred, when she noticed he was gone.

"Doctor? Where ARE you?" She sighed. Just like him, taking off without so much as a by-your-leave. She was about to ask if the vendor had seen where he'd gone, when he came back with a wide grin on his face and holding out a large paper bag.

"Grace, you have GOT to try this! The vendor was quite right. She said it was the most amazing thing I'd ever eat. It's absolutely delicious! Here, try it."

Grace looked in the bag. "Doctor, it's just popcorn."

"Ah, but not just any old popcorn. She grows her own ingredients and combines them in her own secret recipe. Go on, try it!"

Grace reached in and took a handful. She munched for two seconds, then said, groaning. "Doctor, it's just kettle corn. Delicious, yes, but hardly a novelty."

The Doctor looked somewhat crestfallen. "You're sure it's well known?"

"Any supermarket carries it." She smiled. "But, I'm sure it wouldn't compare to that of someone who grows her own ingredients."

"Hmm. Be right back." He took off back to the kettle corn vendor. Grace had an uncomfortable suspicion as to what they'd be doing back at the TARDIS. When she saw the gigantic shopping bag the Doctor was carrying, she knew she was right.

"On for a movie night at the TARDIS cinema, Grace? I've got some absolute classics." He grinned.

She chuckled, "Why not, Doctor? After all, you didn't buy all that kettle corn just to look at it, did you now?"

"Certainly not! Now, where's the nearest supermarket?"

FIN


End file.
